Spell It Out
by Marguerite06
Summary: Il y a plusieurs façons de dire Je t'aime. ***GSR Traduction de la fic anglaise Spell It Out de Amanda Hawthorn.


Ma première traduction… donc soyez indulgent ! Cette fic a été écrite en anglais et elle est de Amanda Hawthorn… Ces fics sont super bonnes et je vous conseille d'aller les voir ! En passant, je vais sûrement m'arranger pour en traduire d'autres d'elle…

Spell It Out

Sara était la première à entrer dans la salle de repos avant le début du service cette nuit-là. Elle avait quitté la maison quelques minutes avant Grissom, s'étant délectée de ses baisers alors qu'il la maintenait contre la porte. Aucun des deux ne voulaient quitter la maison et elle serait aller plus loin s'il lui avait proposé.

En ouvrant la porte de l'armoire pour prendre une tasse, elle remarqua la quantité de nouvelles tasses amenées par Greg la nuit précédente. Il avait clamé qu'une des femmes les plus âgées de son bloc appartement les lui avait donné en lui disant qu'elle espérait qu'elles seraient plus utiles à lui qu'à elle.

Bougeant les tasses pour lire les messages dessus, elle éclata de rire quand elle lut sur une _"Quand tu atteins quarante ans, ton esprit à son propre corps "_ Oh oui ! Cette tasse se trouvait vraiment dans l'armoire d'une vieille femme.

Sara continua à bouger les tasses jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une qui attira son regard. En la prenant pour la voir de plus près, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle la posa ensuite sur le comptoir près de celle qu'elle avait déjà choisi pour elle.

Grissom la regardait depuis la porte alors qu'elle versait le café chaud dans les tasses posées sur le comptoir. En entrant dans la pièce, il croisa son regard la seconde après qu'il soit entré, son désir non-prononcé brillant dans ses yeux. Il se permit d'observer le corps de Sara pendant un moment avant de s'asseoir près de la table et de baisser la tête vers les mots croisés.

Sara sourit alors qu'elle prenait les deux tasses et qu'elle s'installait sur la chaise à côté de Grissom, avant de lui tendre le café qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

« Merci » dit-il en souriant, la regardant dans les yeux tandis qu'il montait la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Okay. Pourquoi nous sommes-nous levés ce matin ? » dit-elle innocemment tandis qu'elle regardait le mots croisés non-terminé posé sur la table.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il dans un léger chuchotement alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus près de son épaule. « Tu devrais peut-être reformuler ta question. »

Sara jeta un coup d'œil à ses yeux étincelants et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait une telle façon de la faire rire que personne d'autre ne semblait posséder. Se tenant un peu plus près de lui, elle lui retourna son sourire machiavélique et pointa sa tasse. « Bois ton café. »

En souriant, il tourna son attention vers la tasse sur la table avant de secouer la tête vers l'arrière et de la regarder, émerveillé. Ses yeux contemplèrent son visage, notant le joli rose qui lui montait aux joues.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle sciemment, sans lever les yeux de son mot croisés. ¸

« Rien » lui dit-il avec un sourire. « Je ne fais que regarder. »

« D'accord. » fit-elle en grimaçant. « Pendant que tu ne fais que regarder, pourquoi ne m'aides-tu pas avec le 9 vertical ? Hum… surnom affectueux… sept lettres. »

« Ma chérie » proposa Grissom, doucement, contre son oreille.

Sara frissonna quand son haleine chaude lui envoya des picotements le long de la colonne vertébrale. « Ça ne correspond pas… »

« Mon ange » murmura-t-il doucement, son parfum délicieux lui montant au nez.

« Je… Hum… » Sara ferma les yeux solidement quand elle sentit son désir s'attiser dans son corps. « Non… Hum… »

« Mon cœur » Sa voix était encore plus basse que d'ordinaire et elle aurait juré qu'il le faisait exprès.

« Griss… » Elle tourna la tête vers lui doucement pour le réprimander, mais elle le trouva dangereusement proche de ses lèvres.

« Mon amour » dit-il légèrement, sa voix s'abaissant à un chuchotement.

« Uh… » Sara déglutit difficilement et arracha ses yeux de son amant avant de tomber dans les méandres de son regard. « Peut-être qu'on devrait chercher avec un autre indice. »

Les yeux de Grissom s'attardèrent sur son visage un moment avant qu'il se penche un peu pour avoir un meilleur regard sur les mots croisés. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui traversait sa chemise et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rapprocher un peu pour être enfin appuyé sur son bras.

« Je crois que les indices sont déjà là, pour qu'on les trouve. » chuchota-t-il en menant sa tasse à ses lèvres avant d'offrir un autre sourire charmeur à Sara. « Prends cette tasse par exemple… »

Sara savait ce qu'il tentait de lui dire parce qu'elle avait essayé de lui transmettre le même message pendant des mois. Elle n'avait pas choisi cette tasse par hasard; elle savait qu'il allait lire le message sur le devant, c'était le moins qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Oh ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, sa voix s'abaissant dans un chuchotement séduisant. « Qu'essayez-vous de me dire, docteur Grissom ? »

Les yeux de Grissom observèrent ses beaux traits, examinant chaque pouce de son visage avant de faire marche arrière pour regarder ses yeux.

« Si quelqu'un m'avait donné un café et cette tasse par la même occasion, je n'aurais rien remarqué. »

« Uh hein » Elle fit un signe de tête avec un sourire. « Continue. »

« Remarque, je crois que les gens cherchent simplement, avec ces nouvelles tasses, à dire quelque chose à la personne à qui ils la donnent sans jamais dire un mot. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle grimaça et posa son menton dans sa main. « Fascinant. »

« Ça l'est. » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Donc, je disais que si Greg m'avait fait du café, je suis certain qu'il aurait pris la première tasse dans l'armoire, sans se préoccuper du message. Il en va de même pour tous les autres du labo. »

« Qu'en est-il de Brass ? » Elle sourit innocemment.

« Oui, même Brass. » Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais s'arrêta quand il vit ses yeux étinceler d'amusement.

« Hum… Qu'en est-il de Hodges ? » Sara ne put s'en empêcher, elle savait qu'il devenait collant, mais il était adorable. « Je suis sûre qu'il te choisirait une tasse spéciale. »

Grissom hocha de la tête pour enlever l'image mentale et il fit la grimace, quand il la vit rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » lui dit-il, même si, sur ses lèvres, un sourire apparaissait. « Donc, comme je disais avant que tu m'interrompes, je ne croirais pas que n'importe qui d'autre essaient de me donner une tasse particulière

« Sauf moi ? » dit-elle en grimaçant.

« Sauf toi. » lui dit-il avec un sourire affectueux. « Et si je devais t'apporter un café durant la nuit, il est certain que je prendrais cette tasse particulière, pour toi. »

« Tu le ferais ? » demanda-t-elle en chuchotant doucement, alors qu'elle croisait son regard.

Grissom plaça la tasse sur la table et la tourna pour que les mots fassent face à Sara. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le dessin; un petit ours en peluche, tout mignon, et qui tenait entre ses mains un drapeau blanc sur lequel était écrit les mots _Je t'aime _écrit en grandes lettres rouges.

« Oh oui. » ajouta-t-il. Il posa un doux baiser près de son oreille. Il poussa ensuite sa chaise sous la table et il se leva pour marcher vers la porte. À la dernière seconde, il se tourna avec un sourire.

« Je le ferais. »

Fin.

Travail fait en moins de trois heures… ça mérite bien une petite review, non ?

N'est-ce pas cute ? C'est que trop mignon… Dès que j'ai lu cette fic en anglais (Je suis pas super bilingue mais je me débrouille… et lire des fics GSR en anglais, ça me fait pratiquer, non ?) j'ai voulu la traduire. Heureusement ce n'est qu'un one-shot, pas trop compliqué. Il se pourrait cependant que j'en traduise d'autres de cette fille…

La traduction n'est pas parfaite, je le sais. Ce n'est que ma première et il y a plusieurs endroits où j'ai vraiment hésité. Donnez-moi vos commentaires, s'il vous plait !

_En tout cas, bonne semaine à tous ! _

_Marguerite06_


End file.
